PMD Heroes of Courage and Peace
by SweetCakes000
Summary: Waking up as an Oshawott with a Snivy glaring daggers at you is not a good way to start your day, I tell you. Especially when you remember nothing except being human, and then getting dragged into applying as an apprentice for a crazy musketeer trio before realizing you're in love. And it's worse when the girl you love can silence you with a glare. PMD with Gen V PKMN :
1. Prelude: What Happened?

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of Courage and Peace**

**Disclaimer: This is merely a work of fiction. Anything related to real life is coincidence (?) and the author owns nothing except for the plot and her own characters. Everything else belongs to its respective owners. **

**Author's Note (Please read before continuing)**

**Okay, so I'm _still_ into PMD and I got pretty used to Generation V so… Anyways, this idea has been forming in my mind for a while now and I hope this story will have enough potential to not only attract readers, but also to get you guys reviewing it. I'd really appreciate if you could leave a word or two. Just for clarifications, not spoilers, the main character is Will, a Dewott. You'll get to reading more about him in the later chapters. This is just the beginning. Hope you enjoy And yes, I know, the title sucks. **

**Prologue**

It's funny, how we humans think. About heroes, I mean. When someone says 'hero', admit it, the first image that comes to your mind is probably some super-powered fictional character, like Superman or Captain America. Maybe some of us even think of our everyday heroes, like policemen or teachers. Heck, I'd like to say I could think of Fin and Jake from the ever so wonderful cartoon, Adventure Time. But come to admit, do we really have any idea of what a hero _really is_?

I leaned back on the cold, mossy wall of my cell room, sighing as these thoughts circulated my mind. My eyes wandered around the small and stuffy room, taking in the smallest of details out of boredom. There were marks and scratches on the brick wall, implying that this cell had been used to keep some other Pokemon before. Moss grew up to my sitting height, indicating the age of this cell. I inwardly groaned. I've known this since the first week I was locked up.

Deciding to just watch my chains shackle _again_, I lazily lifted my hands, or paws, considering I was an otter, moving them left and right. I kept my gaze on the rusty metal chain that bound my hands together as it swung back and forth, and if some idiot just happened to pass by, he'd probably think I was hypnotized or something.

I heard shuffling from outside my cell door, an aging wooden door with a rather small window-ish hole, and then banging. Probably pissed off the guard again. My cell guard, the one and only Zeke, was a Zoroark whom I had trusted. Key word: _had_.

After what he did to Lianne, I could never forgive that fox faced Dark type. I felt a faint swell of anger as I remembered what he had done, but I took deep breaths and pushed the memories away.

"Keep quiet in there, will'ya?" I heard him complain, his voice laced with annoyance. I smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. I'm-too-badass-to-be-your-friend-that-I-broke-the-heart-of-my-true-love. Forgive me?" I mocked, sitting up straight as I awaited his reply.

What I heard was not what I was expecting. "…Will… please…" the Zoroark answered softly.

My eyes widened as he continued, "…Don't… just don't bring up the topic of _her_. Please?" His voice was honest, I could tell, and …hurt? Why was _he_ hurt? Out of all the things he could have said, why did he say something that made him sound so guilty and hurt?

I frowned slightly in confusion and indignation, "How can I?" I replied, my voice strong and sure despite my swirling emotions. I heard Zeke sigh, but I still continued, feeling my anger rise with every word I spoke. "How can I just NOT bring her up when she's one of the reasons why I'm here, of why you're here? I thought you loved her, Zeke. And she loved you. She still does, assuming that she's still _alive_!" I nearly yelled, clenching my fist to quell my temper.

"_Shut up_!" he yelled, and hit the wall beside the door so hard I thought I saw a dent on the wall. "You… you don't understand!"

I opened my mouth to retort when he continued, his words stinging like needles into my heart, "How would _you_ understand when you've never been in love? !" he questioned angrily, his voice rising up to a yell.

I bit my lip, and lowered my gaze onto the stone floor. I pondered on whether I should tell him or not. After all, I've never told anyone else. Finally, I made my choice.

"You're wrong." I said, trying to keep my voice as neutral and calm as I could. I got up, my chains making noise as I walked, or rather limped, towards the door. I sat down, my back to the wooden entrance, and leaned on it. When I heard nothing from the other side, I took it as a sign to go on.

"You're wrong, Zeke, very wrong. Being in love… It's a funny feeling, isn't it?" I chuckled, although somewhat sarcastically. "It's actually what caused me to get this far." My eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall, and my voice became hoarse as I tried to continue, "Love… that's what made me go forward when I was lost, when I remembered nothing about myself and knew nothing about being a Pokemon. It was the first thing I felt when I woke up in Arbor Inn."

I stopped. I had to. I was near to choking on my tears as I buried my face into my paws, the liquid from my eyes pouring heavily. I tried not to sob, and ended up hiccupping instead.

A long silence engulfed us both, Zeke doing who-knows-what, and me trying to stop crying and steel myself. For a while, you could hear nothing but my soft and quiet sobs, and the gentle rattling of my chains as I shook. Soon, I began to quiet, sniffling instead of sobbing as I wiped the tears out of my furry face, then I heard the Zoroark speak from outside.

"Will…" Zeke called softly, "…what… what really happened to you?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess I should start from the very beginning, shouldn't I? How I experienced hell and back… before I felt heaven."


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Keldeo

"Let me start from the very beginning then…"

~o~

My complete name is William Alistair Blu. I was a human, you have to understand that. Keyword: _was_. A not-so-average 16 year-old boy with ocean blue eyes and jet-black hair. What made me different from other kids was the fact that I could understand my partner Pokemon, the Legendary Keldeo. Let me explain how we met…

I was about 10 years-old at the time, and my family and I had just moved into a new village near a large and mysterious waterfall. I don't remember much about the village or my family, but I do remember getting lost in the woods one day.

I was playing hide-and-seek with some of the village children when I heard a rustling sound come from the thicket. Curious, I followed the source of the sound, unwittingly heading deeper and deeper into the woods until I saw what was making the sounds. A tiny little Venipede chewing on a large leaf. We locked gazes for a moment, before I reached out a hand to try and pat it. Suddenly, the ground shook slightly, and I heard rustling again before being followed by a weird cry. I turned my head and saw a very mad Scolipede facing me. I stood up, shocked and scared, as the little Venipede crawled back to its mother. The Scolipede glared at me, and from its stance, I could tell it was about to attack. And I did the only think I could think of.

I ran.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and fortunately, I was able to stay ahead of the Scolipede. Unfortunately, I headed towards a dead end. I stood on the cliff beside a raging waterfall and looked back to see the Scolipede. In my fear, I closed my eyes tightly, and jumped into the water, without thinking about what I could get into.

The currents pushed me around and before I knew it, I fell from the top of the waterfall. I grasped for whatever I could find, and I was able to grab hold of a protruding rock from behind the waterfall. With the water against me, I was quickly losing strength. However, I noticed a shadow move behind the waterfall, and as I lost consciousness, I weakly called, "Help… me…"

I never knew what really happened, but I miraculously woke up in some sort of cave, with my heading pounding, and my body aching and numb. I let out a weak groan and heard a scuffle and hooves hitting the stone ground. I slowly opened my eyes to see a weird looking colt with a feathery mane and a horn, which caused me to think it was a unicorn.

"_You are awake. Are you feeling well, my friend?_" I heard a boyish voice ask. "I can't really say I'm fine… Wh-where am I?" I replied weakly. The Pokemon's eyes widened and it took me a while to realize that I had just understood the young colt. I sat up in surprise, which wasn't a good idea, as my whole body felt worse.

"_Ah, you need more rest, my friend._" The Pokemon said, nudging my side, "_Do not worry, I will stay here until you feel well again. After all, it was my fault…_"

"What..ever…you say…" I muttered, swiftly going off to Dreamland. It wasn't until hours later that I woke up. I felt better than earlier yes, but I still had that pounding headache and some parts of my body, specifically the arm I used to hold onto the rock, was still numb. I looked around and saw the colt sleeping not too far off. _He really stayed.._ I thought to myself. I glanced at the entrance of the cave and only then did I learn that it was already nightfall, and the moon was pretty high up in the sky. I frowned. "My parent's are gonna kill me."

"_Hm?_" I looked back to see the Pokemon awake, and somewhat drowsy. "Hey there." I smiled. He smiled back and walked up to me. "_How are you feeling my friend?_" he asked, tilting his head. "I'm feeling better now, thanks."

"_That's good._"

"By the way… and please don't be offended," I began, "but who or what exactly _are___you?"

The blue colt straightened himself and held his head high as he replied, almost proudly, "_I am Keldeo, the youngest of the Sacred Swordsmen, and servant to the great Zekrom_."

"…You know, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"… _Well, I do believe I have time to explain…" _That was when I first learned about Zekrom, and other Pokemon, like Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion and Meloetta. That was also when I agreed to help Keldeo in his quests. From then on, we became the best of friends, but I'll tell you the details when they come up. For now, I'll say only this; I was hit, _real_ hard, by something and the next thing I saw was darkness. It was also the first thing I saw.

~o~

**A/N: Yes, crappy chapter, I know. And I'm sorry for the VERY VERY VERY late update. You know the usual excuse. Skip to the next chapter then, oh, and try to leave a review down there, if you can. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Reina

You know the feeling when you have a headache, and there seems to be some pulse above your eyebrow? I don't know if you've felt it, but I find it very irritating and sometimes, tiring. That's also what I felt when I opened my eyes, as the rest of my body felt numb. There was a light, a very bright light that I almost felt blinded, which didn't help the fact that I was experiencing a headache. My eyesight was blurry, and all I could see were vague colors. At first, white. Then, some mixes of yellow and brown, I think it was furniture. I was able to place some things together, forming a complete image in my head. Finally, my vision was almost clear when I saw green.

I blinked. I laid my eyes on the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A Snivy. Finding that thought to be disturbing, I decided to shake it off.

Looking at my surroundings, I realized I was in a room with ivory walls, and yellow, gold and brown furniture. I shifted slightly in bed, or whatever it was that I was laying on. Apparently, my movements caused a very audible creak, and I soon found the said grass snake Pokemon glaring daggers at me. I gulped silently.

"… You're awake," she growled, and I felt very… vulnerable. Well, technically, I was, considering the ailments I mentioned earlier. But never mind that, I opened my mouth to reply something, _anything_, when a crash came from outside the door.

The Snivy then turned her attention to whatever it was that made the crash, while I was left to weakly contemplate on my current situation. My meditation was cut short as another, but smaller, green thing came inside the room, with a tray of delicious-looking soup. It was a Petilil.

"Petilil." I heard the Snivy mutter as the little grass-type hopped up to the bedside, and place the tray on the table beside the bed. The tiny thing giggled cutely, "Good morning, Reina! I thought I'd bring you some soup, 'cause you've been watching over that blue Pokemon since you found him unconscious by the road to the main gate.

_Unconscious? Main gate? What?_

The Snivy sighed, almost exasperatedly, and said, "Yes, well, thank you for your concern, Petilil. I am doing fine." She cast a sideward glance at me, and continued, "But as you can see, I do not need to stay much longer, for the stranger is now awake."

Petilil gasped, immediately glancing at me. I awkwardly smiled and tried to lift a hand in greeting. You can imagine my surprise when I saw a stubby, white paw in place. I let out a yelp of surprise, which also surprised the little Petilil.

"Eh? Wow! I've never seen a Water Type Pokemon before… Hey, Mister… um, what's your name?" the tiny thing asked, and I finally found my voice as I replied, "Will."

"Mister Will?" she spoke, trying out my name on her tongue. I chuckled weakly, nodding. The little grass-type then smiled at me, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Will! I'm Petilil, maidservant to-"

"Yes, yes, Petilil," Reina, the Snivy, cut her off, "I believe Cottonee, Karrablast and your other friends are playing outside." Another gasp escaped from Petilil before she hopped outside in a hurry. As I was about to sigh, the Snivy whipped around to turn to me so fast, I fell off my bed.

She glared, "Alright, Oshawott, tell me, what are _you _doing here in this kingdom?" Each word she spoke was laced with venom. I gulped. "I-I don't know…O-Oshawott? Who, me?"

The Snivy rolled her eyes. "Well, do you see any other water-type in this room?"

I frowned at her answer when I noticed a mirror to my right. I took a glance at it, and sure enough, I saw a white and blue otter in my place. My eyes widened.

"AAAH-!" I started to scream but I was cut off when vines wrapped around me with lightning speed and covered my mouth. The grass snake glowered at me. Using Vine Whip, she raised me up to the ceiling. "Do. Not. Scream. In. My. Presence. Ever." She muttered. I nodded stiffly. Her vines loosened their hold on me, letting gravity do its thing.

"Oof!" I landed with a thud. "Now, I will ask you questions, and you will only answer according to the question," she said, "answer anything unrelated to my inquiries and you will never see the light of day again." Again, I gulped nervously but nodded.

"Excellent. Who are you?"

"My name is Will…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can't remember anything besides my name and that I was human."

"Do you think I enjoy jokes?" she raised a brow.

I shook my head. "No…"

"Correct. Now stop fooling around and answer me honestly. What is an Oshawott like you doing in this kingdom?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, exasperated by her frequent question on why I was even here. "Look, I don't really mean any disrespect, but I honestly don't _know_! I just woke up here, and I don't remember anything besides my name and the fact that I was _human_."

Reina, the Snivy, stared at me for a whole two minutes in silence, her sharp eyes looking deep into my own. "Okay…" she said, "I believe you now."

"Finally…" I breathed quietly.

"…Come with me… _Will._" There was something in how she said my name that sent shivers up my spine. Not the good kind. However, I silently followed her as she walked over to the window. Using her Vine Whip again, she picked me up and brought me outside her window. I shut my eyes, fearing that she would drop me from who-knows-how-many storeys high. I was surprised when she slowly lowered me to the ground and gently released me when my feet touched the ground. She retracted her vine and I looked up to see that she was coming down herself. When she was standing beside me, I noticed that her previously hostile demeanor now changed to that of excitement and… I don't know, happiness?

Stealthily, we made our way through a pretty large maze of a garden, with her leading the way. "Don't get caught, or I'll kill you," she whispered. Soon, we reached a tall wall that was covered with moss. I was awed by its height; it had to be at least three times taller than the height of Reina's room! The Snivy beside me, however, stepped up and again using her vine, she wrapped it around my otter waist and to my surprise, threw me up.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, closing my eyes in fear as I began to fall. Suddenly, I was caught in a pair of rather strong arms. "Looks like you got yourself a coward, Reina." A strange but definitely feminine voice said, and I opened my eyes warily.

~o~

**Cliffhanger? Aw, so be it. Well, I just hope I can update soon so that I can keep to my plans for this Christmas vacation. Merry Christmas, people! Oh, and don't forget to review or I might forget to update…**


End file.
